dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix (OVA)
"The Briar Princess" is the only original video animation of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime. It's also known as Appendix: La Belle au bois dormant. The OVA is no different of any other anime episode of the series. It was scheduled to be released in a limited bundle along with the ninth volume of the light novel in mid January 2012. However, author Gakuto Mikumo was unable to attend the request of the editorial department of The Sneaker magazine, since he planned to finish the series in 8 volumes. As an alternative, the OVA was released in DVD as part of a limited edition of the fifth and last volume of the manga.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. (2018, January 9). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:02, January 27, 2018, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Mystic_Archives_of_Dantalian&oldid=819528366 Hugh and Dalian move through a difficult road to gain access to a village where they can look for a Phantom Book owned by the late Calobos. His daughter, the Briar Princess, had been witnessed at the bottom of the mountain. She's suspected as the one who killed her own father by setting his house on fire.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. __TOC__ Summary A man is trying to get out of a burning house, when he sees a womanly figure. He’s unable to hear Florence’s words. As if part of an illusion, the man was pushed back and consumed by the fire. The young girl smiles, never letting go of the green book in her hands. Dalian stops, complaining about having to trudge through a forest. Hugh explains that he couldn’t possibly drive in such a deplorable road. They should already have entered Calobos’ land. The Biblioprincess pouts, then informs him that she would give him the honor of carrying her in his back. The young man, however, was already carrying her baggage. She had packed some books so they could be entertained in case they were stuck in the forest. Their discussion is interrupted when an inhabitant of a nearby village shows up. Hugh tells Thalia that they were looking for a book. She laughs when Dalian’s stomach rumbles loudly. Calobos' death.png|A man is consumed by the fire. Meeting Thalia.png|Hugh and Dalian meet Thalia, the herbalist. Thalia welcomes the visitors into her house. She tells Dalian to help herself, since the latter was staring at a basket full of fried breads. The herbalist wasn’t informed that the lord of the land, Sergeant Calobos, passed away. The fire, rumored to have been set criminally, destroyed his manor and killed twenty people, including him, his family and servants. Miss Florence, Calobos’ daughter, lives in a villa not too far from there, but she never said anything about the incident. Hugh mentions that an acquaintance who used to do business with Sergeant Calobos saw Miss Florence at the entrance of the forest about a month ago. She’s suspected as the arsonist who killed her own father. Thalia finds hard to believe that the frail woman would be capable of such a crime. Dalian wants to know the location of Calobos’ villa so she and Hugh could look for a book. The herbalist opens a window to point to the tower in the distance. She warns them that even the locals lost themselves and never returned when they venture in that area. Hugh can distinguish the silhouette of someone inside the building. He asks Dalian if she’s the owner of a Phantom Book. The sun was setting when Hugh left the house with Dalian and talked with other villagers. Everyone told him that approaching the Briar Princess’ castle was dangerous. Nonetheless, he wants to find the Dark Green Book owned by the late Calobos. A merchant affirms to have seen the book in Florence’s hands. As inheritor of his grandfather’s Labyrinth Library, Hugh was interested in the item. Furthermore, he says that looking for Phantom Books is how he could prevent tragedies and be with Dalian. The Biblioprincess conceals a smile. On their way to the villa, they discuss how there are no elders and children among the inhabitants of the village. However, those people don’t seem to be hiding something. Hugh and Dalian finally reach the building. The gates were adorned with corpses suspended by thorny vines. Hugh uses his lighter to investigate the dark interior. The bodies of the servants outside should be hanging for half a year at most, when the fire consumed Calobos’ house. At the top of the mountain, they learn that Miss Florence died months ago, about the same time as the others. It’s strange how she was recently seen wandering around the forest. According to Dalian, the power of a Phantom Book doesn’t explain the strange occurrence, since the dead couldn’t read. Someone else should be holding the Dark Green Book. When the sun went below the horizon, the vines supporting Florence’s body suddenly moved to attack them. Hugh run down the stairs while carrying Dalian. He escaped from the threat by jumping through a window out of the villa. He had just caught his breath when Thalia appeared. Hugh asks if Thalia had killed Miss Florence. The herbalist lets out a maniacal laugh. She flips through the pages of the green Phantom Book in her hands. Hugh and Dalian are enveloped by fog. They try to run away, only to find themselves surrounded by a dense forest. There’s no way to know which Phantom Book from the Labyrinth Library could oppose such a power. The villagers show up to kill them with farming tools. After a brief confrontation, the enemies stop fighting, dropping their weapon. They quickly age, as if time had begun to speed up. Hugh carries Dalian through the forest, wishing to leave the dangerous area. The trees disappear at the same time that a large canyon is revealed in front of him. They see Thalia at the opposite side of the steep cliff. She would trap them in this land forever for trying to steal her father’s book. Hugh finally finds out that they were looking at the real Florence Calobos. Thalia is the one who died inside the castle. After killing her own father, Florence took the herbalist’s identity to herself. The mad woman uses her Phantom Book to encircle them with cliffs and vines. This time, Hugh and Dalian are ready to go against her. They know that the Dark Green Book is an ancient scripture that creates illusionary landscapes to confuse and control people. Placed under a spell, its targets could be harmed by the illusions as if they were real. Florence believes that she could even revive her father if she learn more about the Phantom Book. Before she can use such a power again, Hugh reads the Vuhta Tatatha to break the hallucinations. In despair, Florence drops the Dark Green Book. She wanders around blindly, falling down a cliff to her death. She wanted her father’s love all to herself. The jealous young woman had adopted extreme measures after watching Sergeant Calobos meeting his lover Thalia. Seeing his sick daughter was only an excuse to visit the village every month, where his wife wouldn’t find out about his affair. Thorny vines.png|Hugh runs from the thorny vines while carrying Dalian. Florence's illusions (2).png|Florence uses her Phantom Book to surround Hugh and Dalian with fog and a dense forest. Florence's illusions (1).png|Florence leaves Hugh and Dalian with no escape. Library Open.png|Florence watches Hugh opening the Labyrinth Libray. Vuhta Tatatha.png|Hugh uses the Vuhta Tatatha to break Florence's illusions. Florence's death.png|Florence falls to her death. When the sun rose, Hugh started to dig a grave for Florence next to the villa, while discussing about her case. After learning about the romance, she had stolen the Phantom Book in rage and killed both her father and his lover. She had convinced herself that she was Thalia, the one who was most loved by Sergeant Calobos. Dalian can understand her feelings. Although the illusions disappeared, the wild roses were still there. Dalian complains once again about having to walk through the forest. Hugh was carrying even more baggage this time, since the Biblioprincess took the herbalist’s books to herself. The little girl tells him not to worry. She would carry the baggage if, in return, he took her in his back. Before Hugh can answer, he slips down the muddy road out of control. Dalian follows after him.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. Dalian's feelings.png|Dalian sympathizes with Florence's feelings. OVA end.png|Hugh carries Dalian's heavy baggage once again. Trivia * Hugh and Dalian are depicted in the DVD cover. The young man appears not in his anime attire, but in his original attire, perhaps because the OVA was planned to be released with the ninth volume of the light novel. ** The key to the Labyrinth Library, as depicted in the manga, is part of the DVD back cover. * The fifth volume of the manga that comes with the DVD has an alternative cover. * The menu of the DVD has the crest of the Disward family with the entire transcription of Matthew 7:7. The crest shown in Episode 1 has only the words "ask", "seek" and "knock" as reference to the verse.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 1. References Category:Anime Episodes Category:Franchise